sonako_back_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu: Tập 1 - Câu hỏi thứ ba
'Câu hỏi thứ ba' Dịch câu sau sang tiếng Nhật: “This is the bookshelf that my grandmother had used regularly.” Câu trả lời của Himeji Mizuki: "これは私の祖母が愛用していた本棚です." (Đây là cái kệ sách mà bà của tôi đã thường xuyên sử dụng). Lời phê của giáo viên: Chính xác. Hẳn là em đã học rất chăm! Câu trả lời của Tsuchiya Kouta: ''' "これは" (Đây là). '''Lời phê của giáo viên: Em chỉ biết dịch “Đây là” thôi sao? Câu trả lời của Yoshii Akihisa: “☆●◆∇┐♪*×” Lời phê của giáo viên: Hãy sử dụng loại ngôn ngữ của con người để trả lời câu hỏi này. Tuyên chiến với lớp A. Lời đề nghị này quả là thiếu thực tế đối với lớp F. “Chúng ta không thể nào thắng được!” “Tao không muốn sử dụng thiết bị còn tệ hại hơn thế này.” “Tao chỉ cần Himeji ở đây là thỏa mãn rồi.” Những tiếng la ó kiểu như vậy tràn ngập khắp phòng. Cũng đúng thôi, ngay cả một người mù cũng có thể thấy sự khác biệt trong khả năng chiến đấu giữa lớp A và lớp F. Đã bốn năm kể từ khi học viện Fumizuki thực hiện hệ thống thi cử mà trong đó, số điểm tối đa có thể vượt qua 100 điểm. Trong hệ thống này, học sinh được quyền trả lời bao nhiêu câu hỏi tùy ý trong vòng một giờ. Vì thế, số điểm mỗi học sinh có thể đạt được là vô hạn, chỉ tùy thuộc vào trí thông minh của học sinh đó. Ngoài ra, học viện Fumizuki còn có “Hệ thống triệu hồi linh thú” được vô tình tạo ra bởi sự kết hợp giữa khoa học và năng lực siêu nhiên. Dưới sự giám sát của giáo viên, học sinh có thể triệu hồi linh thú với sức mạnh tương đương với điểm số của mình và dùng nó để chiến đấu với những linh thú khác. Điểm tổng hiện nay của học sinh khá thấp, và hệ thống này được tạo ra để khuyến khích học sinh học tập. Với hệ thống này là trung tâm, học sinh được phép gây chiến giữa các lớp, gọi là “Chiến tranh linh thú”, trong đó, các linh thú của học sinh sẽ chiến đấu. “Kết quả của các kì kiểm tra rất quan trọng trong cuộc chiến, và sự khác biệt về điểm số giữa lớp A và lớp F là vô cùng lớn. Nếu chúng ta đánh trực diện, một học sinh ở lớp A chắc chắn sẽ đánh bại ba học sinh lớp F cùng một lúc. Thực ra, nếu hắn thực sự giỏi, hắn có thể đánh bại bốn hoặc năm chiến sĩ của lớp ta chỉ trong tích tắc.” “Chúng ta có thể thắng. Không, tôi sẽ cho các bạn thấy rằng chúng ta sẽ thắng.” Dù biết rằng sự cách biệt giữa lớp A và lớp F là quá lớn, Yuuji vẫn tự tin tuyên bố chúng tôi sẽ đánh bại được họ. “Mày nói giỡn hả!?” “Không thể nào, đúng không?” “Sao mày chắc chắn quá vậy?” Tiếng phản đối đến từ mọi góc phòng. Thôi, có thế nào đi nữa thì đây không phải là một cuộc chiến mà chúng tôi có thể thắng. Tôi không thể phủ nhận điều này, ngay cả khi tôi đã hứa với Yuuji rằng tôi sẽ cùng tham gia. Dù đây là nhiệm vụ bất khả thi, tôi cũng không đầu hàng! “Đương nhiên là tôi đã có chiến lược. Chúng ta sở hữu một vài nhân tố quyết định để đi đến chiến thắng.” Cả lớp nổi cơn thịnh nộ sau khi Yuuji nói xong. Làm sao mà chúng tôi thắng được khi chúng tôi chỉ là lớp F, lớp tệ hại nhất của năm hai? “Xin hãy để tôi giải thích.” Người bạn xấu xa của tôi đứng trên bục giảng với nụ cười tự tin, lướt nhìn chúng tôi từ trên cao. “Kouta, đừng nằm ườn ra thảm nhìn trộm đồ lót của Himeji nữa. Đến đây một chút.” “! (lắc đầu)” “Cái gì!” Tsuchiya Kouta lắc cả đầu lẫn hai tay liên tục, tỏ ý rằng hắn vô tội. Himeji kéo váy xuống che đi; tên con trai đó vẫn còn dính dấu của tấm thảm trên mặt, và bước đến bục giảng. Hắn thật đáng kinh ngạc. Hắn là người duy nhất dám sử dụng một tư thế trơ trẽn, đáng xấu hổ đó để nhìn trộm đồ lót con gái; hắn dũng cảm hơn tôi rất nhiều, người chỉ nghĩ ra trò sử dụng tấm gương nhỏ để nhìn trộm. “Tsuchiya Kouta. Đây chính là Muttsurini nổi tiếng.” “! (lắc đầu nguầy nguậy)” Cái tên Tsuchiya Kouta có thể không nổi tiếng, nhưng Muttsurini thì ngược lại. Biệt danh này được các nam sinh tôn vinh và kính nể, trong khi các nữ sinh lại căm ghét và khinh bỉ. “Nó là Muttsurini…!?” “Sao lại có thể như thế? Muttsurini mà lại trông như thế này sao?” “Nó mới vừa ngang nhiên nhìn trộm! Đây đúng là bằng chứng hùng hồn!” “Ừ, rất xứng đáng với cái danh đó!” Với bộ mặt rầu rĩ, hắn lấy tay che cái dấu của tấm thảm để lại trên mặt hắn. Tôi nghe nói rằng hắn sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận những gì mình đã làm trong bất kì hoàn cảnh nào. Đúng là trăm nghe không bằng mắt thấy. “?” Himeji trông giống như có một đống dấu chấm hỏi trên đầu. Phải chăng Himeji không biết biệt danh “Muttsurini” từ đâu ra? Tôi nên giải thích cho cô ấy không nhỉ? “Đừng bỏ sót Himeji. Chắc hẳn mọi người đều biết Himeji giỏi như thế nào rồi.” “Sao? Bạn đang nói về mình à?” “Đúng, cậu là lực lượng chính của chúng ta; tớ rất hi vọng vào màn trình diễn của cậu!” Nếu chúng tôi thực sự tham gia vào Chiến tranh Linh thú, tôi nghĩ không ai đáng tin cậy như Himeji cả. “Đúng đó, Himeji ở bên phe chúng ta!” “Nếu cô ấy ở đây, chúng ta sẽ không thua bọn mọt sách lớp A.” “Ta sẽ vượt qua tất cả, chỉ cần Himeji ở cạnh bên.” Ai vậy? Ai vừa liên tục tỏ tình với Himeji vậy? “Chúng ta cũng có Kinoshita Hideyoshi.” Kinoshita Hideyoshi, dù điểm số của cậu ấy không thật xuất sắc, cậu vẫn là một ngôi sao của câu lạc bộ kịch, có em gái song sinh, vân vân. “Ôồồ…” “Đó là…của Kinoshita Yuuko…” “Mình sẽ cố gắng hết sức.” “Đừng có nhái lại, tao biết mày là con trai.” “Không phải Sakamoto là thần đồng hồi học tiểu học sao?” “Như vậy có nghĩa là lớp trưởng cảm thấy không khỏe khi thi xếp lớp giống Himeji sao?” “Vậy là lớp chúng ta có hai người cùng trình độ với lớp A.” Chúng ta có cơ hội chiến thắng! Đặc biệt với cái không khí này! Đúng vậy; không hiểu sao tinh thần của cả lớp lên vụt như tên lửa. “Tiện đây, chúng ta có Yoshii Akihisa.” Im lặng toàn tập. Tinh thần của cả lớp giảm sút nghiêm trọng. Cái gì!? Tên của tôi lại gây ảnh hưởng đến vậy sao? Tại sao hắn lại nói ra chứ!? “Từ từ đã Yuuji! Tại sao cậu lại nêu tên tớ! Không cần đâu!” “Ai là Yoshii Akihisa vậy?” “Chưa bao giờ nghe thấy.” “Thấy chưa? Cậu làm hỏng bầu không khí sôi động rồi đồ ăn hại.” - “Tớ không giống như Yuuji và những người khác, tớ chỉ là một dân thường. Cho nên, xin hãy đối xử với tớ một cách bình thường—Khoan đã, tại sao lại liếc nhìn tớ như vậy? Đây đâu phải là lỗi của tớ!” (Thở dài) Ngay cả khi một người nào đó biết chút gì về tôi, đó cũng không phải là chuyện hay ho gì. Vì thế, tôi không nên làm mọi chuyện tệ hơn. “Nếu các bạn chưa biết, vậy hãy để tôi nói! Danh hiệu của Yoshii là ‘Kansatsu Shobunsha’” Ôi không, hắn đã nói rồi. “Không phải cái từ đó là dành cho những tên ngốc sao?” – Một người trong lớp đưa ra ý kiến chết người. “Kh…không! Đó chỉ là một biệt danh nho nhỏ dành cho thiếu niên mười sáu tuổi không được bình thường một tí.” “Đúng, đó là từ đồng nghĩa với ngốc nghếch.” “Cậu đừng có đồng ý chắc chắn như vậy chứ! Thằng ngốc Yuuji!” ‘Kansatsu Shobunsha’ là hình phạt dành cho học sinh có vấn đề trong học tập. Tôi là một trong số đó. Nhưng đó chỉ là vì tôi không giỏi chuyện học hành thôi! “Xin lỗi, bạn có thể cho mình biết đó có nghĩa là gì không?” – Himeji nghiêng đầu qua một bên, và cô ấy trông có vẻ như đang rối tung rối mù lên. Vì điểm số của Himeji lúc nào cũng cao chót vót nên chuyện cô ấy không biết cái biệt danh đó cũng là dễ hiểu. “Nói một cách đơn giản thì đó là học sinh chuyên bị giáo viên sai vặt. Linh thú của họ có đặc quyền được phép chạm vào các vật thể, cho nên giúp được một số việc.” Đúng thế, một linh thú bình thường không thể chạm vào bất cứ vật thể nào. Thứ mà chúng có thể chạm hoặc tác động vào chỉ có thể là linh thú khác. Chúng giống như những bóng ma. Ngôi trường được thiết kế đặc biệt để linh thú có thể đứng trên đó. Nhưng linh thú của tôi thì lại khác. Như Yuuji vừa nói, nó là linh thú đặc biệt có thể chạm vào các vật thể. “À ra thế, hay thật đó! Mình nghe nói linh thú không chỉ dễ thương mà còn có sức mạnh phi thường nữa. Chạm được vào vật thể cũng tiện lợi lắm.” – Himeji nhìn tôi với đôi mắt lấp lánh, chan chứa sự khâm phục và ngưỡng mộ; nhưng nói thật, tôi chỉ thấy chột dạ khó chịu. “Ha ha, chả có gì đặc biệt đâu!” – Tôi đánh trống lảng. Thực ra, điều này đúng là không có gì đặc biệt. Nếu tôi có thể tự do ra lệnh cho linh thú, đây sẽ là một khả năng cực kì hữu dụng. Ngay cả một linh thú yếu đuối được tôi triệu hồi cũng có sức mạnh mà mọi người mơ ước. Phá vỡ một tảng đá đơn giản như đang giỡn. Đáng buồn thay, tôi chả được hưởng lợi gì từ điều này, mà còn bị hành xác nữa. Linh thú chỉ được triệu hồi dưới sự giám sát của giáo viên, và giáo viên chỉ cho phép tôi triệu hồi linh thú khi họ cần làm những việc nặng nhọc. Đó là sự thật. Vì thế, tôi không có cơ hội triệu hồi linh thú để làm việc riêng. Ngoài ra, năng lượng của linh thú được nối trực tiếp đến tôi. Ví dụ nhé, nếu linh thú của tôi mang vác vật nặng chạy vòng vòng trong trường, tôi cũng sẽ mệt theo nó. Nếu vật nặng đó rớt xuống chân linh thú, tôi sẽ thấy đau. Tôi không những không được phép sử dụng linh thú cho mục đích cá nhân, mà cơn đau còn được chuyển thẳng sang tôi. Đó đơn thuần là một hình phạt. Vì thế, là một ‘Kansatsu Shobunsha’ chả có gì để tự hào. Đây chỉ là hình phạt cho những học sinh có điểm kém hoặc thiếu tinh thần học tập. Đó là lí do tại sao ‘Kansatsu Shobunsha’ đồng nghĩa với ngốc nghếch. “Chờ đã, bởi vì nó là ‘Kansatsu Shobunsha’ nên nếu linh thú của nó bị đánh bại, nó cũng hi sinh luôn phải không?” “Đúng! Chúng ta sẽ mất ngay một người.” Chúng đã phát hiện ra rồi. Điều này là lí do tôi luôn tránh đánh nhau. Nếu linh thú của tôi bị đánh, tôi cũng sẽ bị giống như nó! “Đừng lo. Không có gì quý hơn một cái của nợ vô dụng như cậu ấy đâu.” “Yuuji, không giúp được gì hết.” “Kiểu gì thì chúng ta cũng phải cho người ta biết sức mạnh của mình. Đầu tiên, tôi dự định xâm chiếm lớp D.” “Cái gì! Đừng có làm ngơ tớ như vậy!” – Chúng tôi đứng gần nhau, nhưng sự tức giận của tôi không truyền tới hắn! “Mọi người bất mãn với tình hình hiện tại, đúng không?” “Cái chúng ta cần là bàn đẹp ghế xoay của lớp A, chứ không phải cái bàn kiểu Nhật mốc meo!” “Đương nhiên!” “Vậy thì mọi người hãy cầm bút trong tay, chúng ta sẽ chuẩn bị cho trận chiến!” “Ồồồ---” “ồồ--ồồ…” Himeji bị cuốn theo bầu không khí của lớp, giơ nắm đấm nhỏ bé của mình lên trời. Tôi muốn bảo vệ cô ấy, nhưng cuối cùng thì Himeji sẽ lại là người bảo vệ tôi thôi. “Akihisa, hãy đi tuyên chiến với lớp D. Cậu phải thành công, ngay cả khi cậu phải trả giá bằng mạng sống.” – Thật quyết đoán! Nếu quan trọng như vậy, tại sao cậu không tự làm lấy? “Không phải người ta thường đánh luôn sứ giả của lớp yếu hơn sao?” “Đừng lo. Tụi nó không đánh cậu đâu. Cậu cứ diễn như là cậu đang bị ép buộc ấy.” “Thật không?” “Thật! Cậu nghĩ tớ là ai?” – Một câu trả lời chắc như đinh đóng cột. Chắc là như vậy rồi. Dù Yuuji rất thích giỡn hớt, hắn không phải là người lúc nào cũng nói xạo. “Đừng lo. Hãy tin tớ, tớ không bao giờ nói dối bạn bè.” – Một lời khuyến khích đầy tình cảm. Tôi vẫn nghĩ hắn đang làm gì đó mờ ám, nhưng tôi vẫn phải làm. Tôi không còn sự lựa chọn nào khác. “Được thôi, tớ ra tay là xong hết.” “Tớ trông chờ vào cậu.” Cả lớp vui mừng, vỗ tay rần rần tiễn tôi đi. Tôi rời lớp học và hướng thẳng tới lớp D trong một bầu không khí trang nghiêm và xúc động. ☆ “Mình bị lừa rồi!” Tôi thoát ra ngoài hành lang và chạy thục mạng. Cuối cùng tôi cũng lăn, lê, bò, lết về được lớp học. Tôi, tôi suýt nữa là bị giết! Những tên khốn lớp D! Nếu bị chúng bắt gặp, tôi đã chết chắc rồi! Tôi nằm bẹp dưới đất, thở hổn hển, liếc nhìn Yuuji. “Mọi chuyện diễn ra đúng như tớ nghĩ.” Tỉnh như ruồi nhỉ? Đồ khốn, tôi sẽ xé xác cậu ra! “’Như tớ nghĩ’ nghĩa là sao? Cậu biết điều này sẽ xảy ra mà!” “Đương nhiên. Lớp trưởng phải như vậy chứ!?” “Ít nhất thì cậu cũng phải cảm thấy tội lỗi!” – Dù tôi đã biết hắn từ năm học trước, có những điều về hắn mà tôi không hiểu nổi. “Yoshii, bạn có sao không?” – Himeji chạy đến chỗ tôi khi cô ấy thấy tôi trong bộ đồ rách rưới. “Ừ, bình thường thôi; chỉ trầy da tróc vẩy một chút.” Shimada cũng đến. Sự chăm sóc của bạn bè trong lớp làm cơn đau giảm đi ít nhiều. “Đúng rồi, tốt lắm…Vẫn còn chỗ để tôi đấm cậu.” “Á, tha cho tớ! Chết mất thôi!” Tôi ôm ngực, đau đớn lăn tròn. Ngay cả khi Shimada là con gái, tôi không nên coi thường cô ấy. “Đừng lo lắng cho cậu ấy nữa, chúng ta sẽ họp ngay bây giờ.” Yuuji mở cửa rồi bước ra ngoài, chắc hẳn hắn đang kiếm phòng để họp. Cậu không quan tâm đến bạn bè một chút được à? Nghĩ lại thì không biết Yuuji có phải là bạn của tôi không? Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên tôi tự hỏi mình như thế, mà chắc chắn rằng ngày nào câu hỏi đó cũng một lần xuất hiện trong đầu tôi. “Nếu chút nữa bạn còn đau thì nói cho mình biết nhé.” – Himeji nói rồi nhanh chân theo sau Yuuji. “Còn đau không?” – Một đứa con trai với thân hình nhỏ nhắn như con gái, Hideyoshi, vỗ vào vai tôi rồi cũng bước ra ngoài. “…(tiếng bước chân)” Muttsurini lau mặt, bước về phía tôi. “Này Muttsurini, cái dấu trên mặt cậu biến mất rồi hả?” “…(lắc đầu)” “Đừng có chối, tớ biết đó là cậu.” “…(lắc đầu)” “Nói thật, cậu ấn tượng lắm, bị bắt quả tang mà vẫn chối được.” “…(lại lắc đầu)” “Màu gì vậy?” “…(tiếp tục lắc đầu)” “Xanh da trời.” Hắn trả lời ngay lập tức. “Muttsurini, cậu xứng đáng với cái danh ấy.” “…(lắc đầu)” Ngay khi tôi bắt đầu có cuộc nói chuyện hay ho với tên đồi bại của lớp— “Yoshii, cậu cũng phải đến.” Shimada mạnh bạo chụp lấy cổ tay tôi và kéo ra ngoài. Tôi nghĩ tôi có thể lười biếng một chút cũng không sao… “Vâng, vâng, vâng.” “Một lần là đủ rồi.” “Dạ vâng, thưa chị.” “Một ngày nào đó tôi sẽ Das Brechen cậu, từ này trong tiếng Nhật là gì nhỉ?” – Đột nhiên Shimada nói chậm lại. Das Brechen là cái gì? Đó là tiếng Đức hả? “…gãy” Giọng nói của Muttsurini vang lên từ phía sau. “Đúng vậy. Tôi phải đập cậu tơi bời.” “Đập tơi bời? Cậu phải dùng những từ như ‘huấn luyện’ hay ‘phụ đạo’ chứ?” “Tôi sẽ chọn cái ở giữa, sử dụng ''Züchtigung ''thay thế vậy.” “…Tớ không biết nó nghĩa là gì.” “Trong tiếng Nhật, tôi nghĩ hình như đó là… ‘Tra tấn’?” “Cái đó còn tệ hơn.” “Phải không?” Tại sao cô ấy chỉ biết những từ dã man như thế chứ, không còn từ nào bình thường hơn được sao? “Tiện đây cho hỏi luôn Muttsurini. Làm sao cậu biết cụm từ ‘đập te tua’ trong tiếng Đức?” “…học từ cuộc sống thường nhật và nguyên tắc đạo đức.” Người như cậu thì nguyên tắc đạo đức kiểu gì? Nguyên tắc gì mà cậu lại biết từ ‘tra tấn’ hả? “Muttsurini, cậu không bao giờ thay đổi được! Cái đầu của cậu chứa toàn kiến thức giới tính trong đó, nhưng những thứ khác lại không có chút nào.” “…(vẫn lắc đầu)” Chúng tôi tiếp tục nói những chuyện vớ vẩn trong khi đi vòng vòng trong trường. Yuuji dẫn đầu đã đến được sân thượng. Hắn mở cửa và ánh nắng chiếu rọi vào. Mặt trời thật chói chang, sáng rực rỡ dưới bầu trời quang đãng. Ánh sáng chói lòa và những cơn gió xuân khiến mọi người, trừ Muttsurini, phải che mắt lại. Muttsurini cũng không cần phải che mắt, hắn đang bận nhìn váy của Himeji đang bị gió tốc lên. “Akihisa, cậu đã tuyên chiến rồi, đúng không?” Yuuji ngồi trên cầu thang trước hàng rào sắt. “Về cơ bản thì tớ nói với chúng rằng ta sẽ tấn công vào chiều nay.” – “Vậy chúng ta nên ăn trưa trước chứ?” “Đúng vậy. Akihisa, xin cậu ăn một thứ gì đó bình thường trưa nay được không?” “Nếu cậu quan tâm thì bao tớ ăn mấy ổ bánh mì.” Tôi là loại người có thể bỏ mọi thứ vào bụng. Ăn để sống, đương nhiên rồi. “Sao? Yoshii không bao giờ ăn trưa à?” Himeji nhìn tôi hoài nghi. Cuộc sống của cô ấy chắc phải rất quy tắc và có kế hoạch, và có vẻ như nhờ thế mà Himeji lại phát triển tốt như vậy. “Đương nhiên là tớ có ăn trưa!” “Ăn kiểu như cậu mà gọi là ăn?” Yuuji chen giọng vào. “Cậu nói gì vậy?” “À, ý của tớ là…không phải thức ăn chính của cậu…là muối và nước sao?” Giọng của Yuuji nghe có vẻ vừa buồn vừa cảm thông. Thật là quá đáng. Xúc phạm vừa thôi chứ! “Tớ cũng ăn đường nữa!” “Yoshii. Người ta không ‘ăn’ đường và nước.” “Đúng vậy. Cậu nên dùng từ ‘liếm’” Mọi người nhìn tôi với vẻ tử tế một cách kì lạ, nhưng điều này không làm tôi cảm thấy tốt hơn. “Cậu nên lên kế hoạch trước và tiết kiệm tiền cho thức ăn. Đáng đời!” “Đó là bởi vì tớ…tớ không có đủ tiền chi tiêu!” Thực ra, cha mẹ của tôi đang làm việc ở nước ngoài, nên tôi sống một mình. Đương nhiên họ có gửi cho tôi tiền hàng tháng…nhưng tháng nào tôi cũng lỡ dại dùng số tiền đó để mua game và manga. Phục vụ sở thích tốn tiền quá! “À, nếu bạn không phiền, mình làm cơm trưa cho bạn nhé.” “Hả?” Những lời nói ngọt ngào đến thật bất ngờ khiến tôi không thể không nghĩ rằng tôi đang nghe nhầm. Cơm trưa? Từ con gái? Tự làm? “Thật không? Tớ không ăn gì ngoài muối và đường từ lâu lắm rồi.” “Thật. Nếu bạn không phiền, mình sẽ bắt đầu từ ngày mai.” “Tốt lắm Akihisa. Cơm trưa tự làm tràn ngập tình yêu, phải không?” “Yeah!” Trong tình hình thế này, tôi cần phải thành thật biểu lộ với Himeji rằng tôi rất vui. Ngay cả khi Yuuji đang đùa dai. “Ha ha. Mizuki, cậu tốt quá. CHỈ làm cơm trưa cho Akihisa thôi.” Tôi không chắc rằng tại sao Shimada lại dùng cái giọng chán nản và ác ý như vậy. Lỡ Himeji nói ‘Mình sẽ không làm nữa đâu’ hay đại loại như vậy thì sao!? Cậu sẽ bồi thường như thế nào đây? “À, không! Thực ra mình có thể làm cho tất cả mọi người…” “Bọn tớ cũng được à? Thật không?” “Vâng, nếu bạn không phiền.” Ồồồ, ngay cả Yuuji cũng sẽ được một phần cơm trưa. Himeji tốt bụng quá. Tuy vậy, tôi lại thấy hơi thất vọng khi tôi không phải là người duy nhất được thưởng thức bữa trưa đó. “…(gật đầu)” “…Hãy xem cậu nấu ăn ngon đến mức nào!” Bây giờ, tính luôn cả Himeji, cô ấy phải làm cơm trưa cho sáu người. Chắc phải mệt lắm đây. “Được rồi, vậy ngày mai mình sẽ mang cơm trưa cho mọi người.” Ngay cả trong tình huống như thế này, Himeji thoải mái chấp nhận không chút miễn cưỡng. “Himeji, cậu tốt bụng quá.” Tôi nói ra những lời chân thành từ đáy lòng. Mang sáu hộp cơm trưa thôi đã khó rồi; tôi thực sự không thể hiểu nổi. Himeji đúng là một người vừa hấp dẫn vừa không ích kỉ! “Điều…điều này không giống…” – “Tớ nói điều này có trễ một chút, nhưng ngay lần đầu tiên tớ gặp mặt cậu ở trong lớp, tớ nghĩ rằng tớ đã…” “Ê Akihisa, nếu bây giờ cậu bị đá, ngày mai cậu không có cơm trưa đâu.” “…biết cậu từ trước đó rồi.” Tôi đã né tránh việc bị đá một cách tốt đẹp. May thay tôi đổi “yêu cậu từ lâu” trước khi kết thúc câu nói. Óc phán đoán của tôi thật đáng kinh ngạc. “Akihisa, tỏ tình vì sở thích cá nhân là những việc mà một tên biến thái thường làm.” Tôi căm thù cái óc phán đoán của tôi. “Akihisa, đôi khi cậu làm những chuyện chỉ có tớ mới tưởng tượng ra thôi.” “Nhưng…cơm trưa tình yêu…” Đó chỉ là cách để tôi tự cứu mình khỏi chết đói. Bần cùng sinh đạo tặc mà! “Nói nhảm đủ rồi; hãy tiếp tục thảo luận về Chiến tranh Linh thú!” Ờ đúng rồi. Tôi hoàn toàn quên mất tại sao mình lại đến đây. “Yuuji, tớ có câu hỏi. Tại sao chúng ta lại đánh lớp D? Nếu chúng ta đánh theo thứ tự, mục tiêu đầu tiên của chúng ta đúng ra là lớp E. Và nếu chúng ta muốn đánh một lần rồi thôi, không phải ta nên chọn lớp A sao?” “Cậu nói nghe có lí đấy!” “Đúng vậy, nhưng tớ có kế hoạch khác.” Yuuji tự tin gật đầu. “Kế hoạch gì?” “Dù kế hoạch của tớ thâm sâu hơn nhiều, lí do ta không đánh lớp E lại rất đơn giản. Không đáng để chúng ta tốn thời gian vào chuyện đó.” “Hả? Nhưng không phải chúng xếp loại cao hơn ta sao?” Vì việc chia lớp dựa vào kế quả thi xếp lớp, nên lớp E chắc chắn sẽ cao hơn chúng tôi, lớp F, đúng không? Tại sao hắn lại nói chúng tôi không cần phải tốn thời gian với lớp E? “Ha, đúng là kết quả thi xếp lớp ảnh hưởng rất nhiều, nhưng tình hình thực tế lại khác. Nhìn đi, ai đang ngồi xung quanh cậu?” “Ờ thì…” Tôi làm như Yuuji nói, nhìn những người xung quanh. Hừ, ai đây nhỉ… “Hai cô gái xinh đẹp, hai thằng ngốc và một Muttsurini.” “Cậu ám chỉ ai là hai cô gái xinh đẹp?” “Cái gì? Yuuji, nhắc đến gái là cậu phản ứng hả?” “…(đỏ mặt)” “Muttsurini, cả cậu cũng vậy à? Tớ nên làm gì đây? Tớ không nghĩ hết giùm mọi người được.” “Mọi người, bình tĩnh! Cứ để Muttsurini chịu đựng.” “Đúng…đúng đó.” “Từ từ đã. Trước khi chúng ta tiếp tục cuộc họp này, tớ muốn phản đối dùng mỹ nhân kế gây ảnh hưởng tới đầu óc anh em.” “Sao cũng được.” Yuuji dằn giọng, và tiếp tục giải thích. Hắn đang làm ngơ sự hiện diện của tôi à? “Nếu Himeji có thể chiến đấu cùng chúng ta, lớp E không phải là đối thủ, ngay cả khi đánh trực diện. Vì mục tiêu cuối cùng của ta là lớp A, thật vô nghĩa nếu cứ phí phạm thời gian với lớp E.” “Vậy còn đánh với lớp D thì sao?” “Như vậy thì cơ hội chiến thắng của chúng ta không phải là 100%” “Nếu thế thì ngay lúc đầu sao không đánh luôn lớp A cho rồi.” Mục tiêu của tôi là lớp A, không phải lớp D. Lí do tôi tham gia Chiến tranh Linh thú khác hẳn với Yuuji. “Bởi vì đó là trận chiến đầu tiên. Các cậu muốn đánh nhau tưng bừng để gây chú ý, đúng không? Hơn nữa, đây là điều cần thiết để đánh bại lớp A.” Đây là kế hoạch để đánh bại lớp A? Nhưng Yuuji vẫn ém nhẹm thông tin chi tiết. “Xin…xin lỗi!” Thường thì Himeji ít khi lên tiếng. Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy? “Himeji? Sao vậy?” “Ơ…cái đó…chuyện Chiến tranh Linh thú mà Yoshii và Sakamoto nói từ nãy đến giờ có liên quan đến chuyện hai bạn tranh luận lúc nãy phải không?” “Ừ, cậu nói đúng rồi đó. Mới lúc nãy, Akihisa đến nói với tớ rằng cậu ---” “Hai bạn xấu tính quá!” Để Yuuji dừng cái câu chuyện không cần thiết đó đi, tôi cố tình lên giọng. “Nếu chúng ta không thể đánh bại lớp D, vậy những gì bọn tớ đã nói lúc trước trở nên vô nghĩa.” Thấy tôi vẫn còn ngờ vực, Yuuji cười lớn. “Với sự giúp đỡ của các cậu, chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ chiến thắng.” Thắng lớp D? Với sự giúp đỡ của chúng tôi? Trong Chiến tranh Linh thú? Một cảm giác kì lạ. Những lời nói đó động viên chúng tôi tiếp tục tiến tới. Mặc dù tình hình trông có vẻ vô vọng, chúng tôi cảm thấy một luồng sức sống mới và tự tin hơn hẳn. Lời nói của Yuuji như có phép thuật vậy. “Tốt! Vụ này sẽ thú vị lắm đây!” “Hãy lôi bọn mọt sách lớp A xuống dưới đất!” “…(cầu nguyện)” “Mình…mình sẽ cố hết sức.” Đánh bại lớp A. Điều này có vẻ điên rồ; đó giống như một giấc mơ xa vời. Nhưng, nếu chúng ta không làm gì cả, giấc mơ đó chắc chắn không thành hiện thực. Bởi vì chúng tôi bị cùng bị kẹt trong cái lớp này, cũng không tệ lắm khi cố gắng và quyết tâm vì mục tiêu chung. “Được rồi, tớ sẽ giải thích chiến thuật cụ thể!” Chúng tôi ngồi trên sân thượng, tận hưởng những cơn gió thoải mái, và lắng nghe chiến lược sẽ dẫn chúng tôi đến chiến thắng. Muttsurini: viết tắt của từ Muttsuri Sukebe (Tên Đồi bại Thầm lặng), nhái theo tên trùm phát xít Mussolini. Kansatsu Shobunsha: Người bị giám sát. Category:Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu